Helado
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: A Kagome le gustan los helados, pero Sesshoumaru no es tan fanáticos de ellos, aborrece las cosas dulces como los postres, pero Kagome lo hará cambiar de opinión. [ONE SHOT] [TERMINADO] ¡Digan no al plagio!


La verdad es que hay artistas de artista, la imagen de la portada la vi en Pinterest, la artista se lució con esta pic de Sesshoumaru y Kagome y de allí me salió este día (en una mañana) hacer una historia corta inspirada en los "helados".

No hay mucho prólogo que dar, solo una pareja de enamorados que se encuentran en la playa y ella quiere un helado.

 _ **Datos adicionales: es un universo alternativo, fuera del sengoku.**_

 _ **La historia es para mayores de 18 años, con fuertes situaciones sexuales, así que por favor menores o quienes se ofendan por esta historia erótica por favor ni entren.**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, ellos son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para mis perversiones, sin embargo la historia es muy mía de una mañana que al ver la imagen me inspiré en hacer algo ecchi.

Esta historia empezó como algo corto en mi página de Facebook: romancerotico pero gracias a Dalila la hice completa y es una historia algo vieja que solo compartí en wattpad, pero finalmente la comparto aquí también para quienes no sean compatibles con dichas plataforma también puedan disfrutarla.

Ojalá pueda ser merecedora de algunos buenos comentarios.

* * *

 **Helado**

Nunca he sido fanático de los dulces, es más si pudiera decirlo en voz alta podría asegurar que los odio, mi hermana menor es fanática de los helados y siempre intentaba hacérmelos comer "Todo cambiará si llega la persona indicada" se burlaban entre risas ella y mi madre haciendo referencia a que los tendría que comer si la mujer que me gustara le encantaran.

Toda esa charla me parecía estúpida, inclusive hasta bizarra, pero aparentemente ¿Quién demonios era yo para contradecir al destino?

Me enamoré como idiota de una perfecta y preciosa pelinegra, la conocí en el último año de la prepa, pero empezamos a salir hasta que llegamos a la universidad (en un intento desesperado de huir de mis sentimientos), pero Kagome, nunca nos negó una oportunidad.

—Sesshou, quiero un helado —suplicó con ojos llorosos al momento en que pasamos por una heladería, hacía un calor espantoso, húmedo y perfecto para caminar por la playa.

Con su camisa amarilla de tirantes y su pequeño short, era la tentación para cualquier hombre, de hecho se me hacía difícil contener mi necesidad de poseerla a cada instante. Su cabello negro y brillante en una coleta alta revoloteaba con el viento ¿Quién demonios se podía resistir a esa petición?

La nostalgia de mis peleas por los helados de mi hermana y las constantes palabras de mi madre llegaron de inmediato a mi mente cuando ella me entregó un barquillo con helado de menta, mientras ella degustaba uno de fresa.

—¡Gracias! —dio un pequeño salto para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Todo mi ser vibró con solo ese pequeño acto _¡Maldito animal salvaje en busca de sexo!_ Me reclamé al instante de sentir como la electricidad corría por mi cuerpo llegando hasta mi sexo.

—Delicioso —dije con voz ronca y gutural al momento de sentarnos a un lado de la cerca que dividía el mar de nuestra pequeña cabaña, pero claro que mi observación nada tenía que ver con el helado.

—¿Verdad que está rico? Sé que no te gustan las cosas dulces, pero el helado de menta es simplemente exquisito.

La comisura de sus labios guardaba residuos de su helado de fresa. Tomé su barbilla con extremo cuidado removiendo con mi lengua el resto de la dulce sustancia.

—S-Se... ¡Ah! —intentó decir, pero al momento en que abrió su pequeña boca, un quedo gemido salió sin previo aviso.

—Simplemente delicioso —aseguré.

Jadeaba sin pensarlo, pero al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba por completo, imagino que preocupada pensando en quien pudiera estarnos viendo. La tomé entre mis brazos y con cuidado de no derramar el helado en mi propio cuerpo la llevé hasta nuestra habitación, no me importaba en lo absoluto que éste se derramara en su piel, porque estaba a pocos segundos de probar la combinación del helado de fresa y menta regado por todo su cuerpo.

Nunca he sentido la necesidad de ningún fetiche, tan solo el cuerpo de mi pelinegra era suficiente para calentarme como si estuviese en el mismísimo infierno, pero de vez en cuando es bueno probar algo nuevo.

La acosté gentilmente en nuestra cama de tamaño colosal y con cuidado le fui quitando prenda por prenda.

—Sesshou... El helado... —protestó peleando contra su propia respiración, restregando sus muslos con su propia intimidad porque estaba seguro que ella estaba inclusive más caliente que yo.

—Shhh pequeña —le dije besando su ombligo al momento en que le caían pequeños chorros de mi helado de menta—, no te preocupes por eso.

—¡Ah! —volvió a gemir al momento en que succionaba su estómago dejándole una pequeña marca, mi propio tatuaje de posesión.

Agarré su barquillo y derramé un poco de helado sobre su pezón derecho, hice lo mismo con el izquierdo y mi helado de menta, su cuerpo se tensó y echó su cabeza para atrás arqueando su bien delineado cuerpo. Succioné y chupé con vehemencia y desesperación cada uno de sus senos, mi erección crecía adentro de mi pantalón y me sentía más duro y necesitado que en cualquier otra ocasión.

—Ábrete para mí pequeña —le ordené con voz baja y animal al momento en que me separé de su cuerpo.

Kagome obedeció sin decir nada, expectante por lo que podría venir a continuación. Su pequeño y precioso coño depilado solo para mí propio placer, expuesto ante mis ojos y mi deseo _¡Mierda, soy un hijo de puta afortunado!_ Pensé quitándome el pantalón, mi bóxer y la camisa dejando los dos helados en su vientre con los barquillos de punta hacia arriba.

Mi enorme erección saltó al verla, de hecho la sorpresa de mi preciosa pelinegra también era la mía al verme con una dimensión casi fuera de lo normal, su excitación creció a tal punto que empezó a mojarse ante mis ojos, era la visión más morbosa y lasciva que nunca antes había visto, pero perfecta y muy íntima. Me arrodillé lamiendo los costados de su vientre mientras ella se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo.

Rozaba deliberadamente mi polla en sus muslos, tentándola, desesperándola, porque no había nada más excitante que ver cómo ella me suplicaba de la forma más obscena que ni ella misma pensó en algún momento decir.

Agarré el barquillo del helado de fresa y lo tiré al suelo, luego nos encargaríamos del desastre o dejaría una excelente propina. La bola se corrió hasta llegar a la cama rozando su espalda, su cuerpo reaccionó ante lo frío de éste saltando exponiéndose más para mi placer. Agarré entre mis dedos una pequeña cantidad llevándola hasta su clítoris, la sensación la volvió loca de la excitación. Gimió, gritó y suplicó al momento en que mi boca se comía su pequeña carne con el sabor dulzón del helado.

—¡Más! ¡Quiero más! —suplicó abriendo su boca ahogándose entre su respiración, tomó mi mano llevándose hasta su boca uno de mis dedos que estaba lleno de su propio sabor.

La chupaba metiéndose mi dedo mayor completo, lamía la punta, lo succionaba llegando hasta la mitad y yo simplemente me imaginaba que sería mi polla la que estuviera en su boca. Sonreí con malicia quitándole mi mano para agarrar un poco del helado de menta, el cual sufría el mismo destino del de fresa.

Volví a comerme su pequeño coño, metí dos de mis dedos en su vagina y alternaba uno y otro para darle más placer. Llegué hasta lo profundo de su interior, tocando su punto "G" en donde se revolcaba y gritaba más que en cualquier otra ocasión.

—¡Oh Dios Sesshoumaru! ¡Voy... a... correrme! —gritó arqueando su cuerpo moviendo sus caderas para que mis movimientos fueras más rápidos. Su sonora petición era una orden para mí.

Metí los dos dedos, succioné su clítoris y con mi pulgar también lo estimulé, a los pocos segundos se corrió de manera tan intensa que pude sentir cómo todos los huéspedes del hotel la habían escuchado ¡Pero qué más daba! Esos gritos habían sido por mí.

—Te amo... —me dijo jadeante intentando recuperar el aire. Mi corazón se contrajo y mi polla pidió a gritos su liberación.

Me arrodillé no sin antes agarrarla de la cintura para colocarla a horcajadas sobre mí, con sus manos se abrió para facilitarme la entrada, aunque ya era fácil, había mojado tanto que entraba con facilidad en su estrecha vagina.

Gimió al sentir toda mi carne adentro de ella y al momento en que entré por completo nos miramos el uno al otro ¡Maldita sea! Estábamos tan enamorados que era inclusive difícil de creer. La besé, metí mi lengua tan profunda en su boca que sentía sus gemidos en mi garganta ahogados con los míos.

Mis manos apretaban con fuerza sus caderas moviéndola para que nuestro baile erótico fuese perfecto, el mismo compás, el mismo vaivén entrando y saliendo, sintiendo como su coño abrazaba y succionaba mi hambrienta polla. Me endurecía más en su interior, estaba tan grande que topaba con su útero logrando que ella gimiera de placer, moviéndose con más ímpetu, arañando mi espalda, gritando en mi oído cuánto me amaba.

Se acostó dejando caer su espalda mientras yo me acomodaba su cuerpo en el mío y sus piernas se enrollaban en mis caderas. Agarré su cintura y empujé con tanta fuerza que de su boca salió un grito sordo.

Ambos habíamos llegado a un orgasmo tan intenso que había sido alucinante y completamente especial, primitivo a nuestros instintos animales y salvajes en donde lo único que se buscaba era satisfacer esa intensa lujuria que el uno con el otro desatábamos, porque desde el primer momento en que salimos y que hicimos el amor sabía que éste día llegaría, el día en que nos apartaríamos del mundo y nos entregaríamos en cuerpo y alma comprometiéndonos hasta la muerte, el día de nuestra boda, de nuestra luna de miel.

Caí a un lado de ella jadeando tan intensamente como ella lo estaba haciendo. La abracé obligándola que se pegara a mi cuerpo porque justo en ese instante la necesidad de su calor corporal era tan vital como respirar. Se quedó dormida en mis brazos mientras yo aspiraba su aroma, recordando cada momento feliz con ella.

•••••

La sensación de algo frío en mi cuerpo me hace abrir los ojos, luchando contra el cansancio que tengo, aunque finalmente lo hago de un solo golpe al ver que mi pelinegra no está en mis brazos.

Intento moverme pero vi que mi polla estaba cubierta de helado y mi vientre de chocolate líquido.

—¿Sabes? Me dieron ganas de un "Banana Split" —me dice con picardía al momento en que se mete mi polla en su boca.

Creo que de ahora en adelante, el helado podrá ser mi postre favorito.


End file.
